1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a waterproof cell cabinet, and more particularly, to one that keeps off ingression of humidity and water while securing the cell holder inside the cabinet.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas any mechanism or device requires its source of power, electric power usually is used as the source. Electric power is available in wire and wireless types and both are found with their own pros and cons. The present invention is an improvement exclusively for the wireless power device. The prior art of wireless power supply device is usually provided with a cell holder to place a cell or multiple cells to provide the power needed by the device. However, no protection means has been provided to the prior art of the cell holder and the following flaws are experienced in the use of the prior art:
1. Induction coil under long term use is vulnerable to get rusty due to the humidity in the air thus fails to provide the power as designed, and furthermore to render the mechanism or device inoperative; for example, a soap dispenser for being usually installed in a place present with high humidity and water contact such as in a bathroom or kitchen; and the exposed cell can easily have direct contact with water or liquid resulting in hazards of fire or electric shock due to circuit shortage; and
2. Once the mechanism or the device containing the cell holder is in operation, the cell holder often subject to the vibration or swing and falls out of its place resulting in power interruption, and failure of the mechanism or the device.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a cell cabinet that provides a fully enclosed space to seal in the cell, thus to keep off ingression of humidity and water.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a cell cabinet that contains and secures a cell holder disregarding how violently a unit the cell cabinet attached to it is shaken or swung.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.